Light
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Cloud has tried to defeat Sephiroth lightless again and Aerith puts him under Leon's care. EDIT: Most spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed and the violence scene in chapter 10 has been completely rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Blue-Chan: urgh… I really need to stop starting more than one story at one time… I am currently writing 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters… I'll clean them up and put them back when I am done.

Warnings: um… a LOT of Yuffie bashing… don't like? Then leave… coz I don't like her and nobody is going to change my judgement of her.

--

Leon stretched tired muscles, feeling a few of his joints cracking in the process. He had been researching heartless on Ansem's computer for a good three hours now and it was starting to get to him. To say he was bored was an understatement and Cloud had been away on one of his little trips to "be alone" for five days now. So, Leon was at loss for a sparring partner to keep him entertained after long hours staring at a screen and words that stopped meaning anything after about an hour of reading.

He shut the large machine down and stood up, picking up his neglected gunblade to find some heartless to kill. Hopefully that will at least mildly entertain him. He shouldered his large blade, walking briskly out into the postern. Once he reached the higher part of the area, he stopped dead and swore quietly.

Cloud was lying in a particularly deep crater in the middle of the ground. He looked like he'd seen better days; he was covered in gashes, bruises and grazes and by the looks of it he'd been trying to fight Sephiroth. Again. Without his light. Again. Leon swore once more, Cloud was defiantly living up to his hair colour by saying that he didn't need his light to defeat his darkness. He kneeled beside the blonde and cast a Cura to keep Cloud alive for a small while longer, before taking out his almost unused mobile phone and called Aerith to the area. He would never admit it but he was genuinely scared for Cloud's life.

Aerith came running as soon as she got the call. Cloud had done this many times before but it never made it any less worrying. She kneeled beside him and cast a few healing spells to cure the smaller wounds. The larger had healed a little but it needed time to close up properly on its own.

"How long has he been like this?" Aerith asked, worry shining in her emerald gaze.

"I'm not sure, I found him out here when I left the computer. But his blood hasn't reached the floor yet so it can't be that long." Leon replied, frowning slightly. Aerith nodded and stroked a few blood stained, blonde spikes.

"We need to get him back to Merlin's, or his house, can you find the key?" Aerith asked innocently, knowing full well that Cloud kept his house key in his back pocket.

"Why can't you get it?" Aerith glared at him disappointedly. Leon sighed, the last thing he needed was Aerith to get mad at him. It was a rare occurrence but it was also very scary and often very painful. 'Never piss Aerith off with a spatula in her hand' Leon told himself, shuddering at the memory.

Leon carefully turned the deadweight of Cloud's body over and reached into his back pocket, blushing slightly, he pulled out the blonde's house keys and turned Cloud back over again. Handing Aerith the keys he picked Cloud up and carried him to his home.

---

Cloud awoke feeling like, for lack of other words, shit. He had a pounding headache and his body stung. He tried to move, flinched and immediately stopped again. His body was so stiff it hurt. He heard the door open and turned his head to the side and regretted his choice of movement, clenching his eyes shut and hissing as pain shot through his neck and made his head pound more. He groaned pitifully and lay limp on the mattress he only just realised he was on.

Aerith sat on the edge of Cloud's bed with a cloth and a bowl of cold water, sympathy shining in her eyes as she looked at Cloud. He must have been in a lot of pain. She soaked the cloth and wrung some of the water out before gently wiping the sweat from Cloud's brow. The blonde unconsciously nuzzled up to the cloth, the icy water soothing his migraine a little. Aerith smiled and wet the cloth again as Leon came through and sat beside the bed.

"Is he awake yet?" he asked, masking his worry professionally. Cloud wanted to answer for himself but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a few hacking coughs, his body curling with the force of them. Aerith's eyes widened in surprise but she just pushed gently at Cloud's chest to lie him down again and turned her gaze on Leon.

"I think so. Could you just nip down and get a glass of water for him?" she asked. Leon nodded and left the room again. Cloud felt fingers running through his unruly spikes and tried to open his eyes. He shut them again, the light stinging his retinas. He tried again, three times unsuccessfully, but the fourth time he managed to flutter his eyelids up slightly. Just enough to show Aerith that he was, indeed, awake. "Hey silly" she whispered gently, wiping the icy water across Cloud's forehead again.

"Hi" Cloud flinched at how raspy his voice was. How long had he been out? Aerith wiped his head again and he shut up, choosing instead to enjoy the chilling cloth on his burning skin.

"Do you think you can sit up Cloud?" he heard the brunette's gentle voice ask him and he shifted, frowning with the effort of trying to get his neglected muscles to work. When he eventually managed a position that could be passed as sitting he heard the almost inaudible click of the door opening and Leon entering the room, holding a glass of water and two pills, setting them on the table next to Cloud's bed. The blonde nodded his thanks and took them. His hands were shaking as he popped the pills into his mouth and washed them down with the water, almost groaning at the sensation of liquid sliding down his dry throat.

Aerith patted his knee with a fond smile on her face. "Do you need anything else?" she asked. Cloud shook his head no and tried to lie down again his eyes widening when he heard footsteps bounding up the stairs. The last thing he wanted was Yuffie bugging him. Leon stepped up and sprinted out the door, closing it before the overly hyperactive ninja managed to get through it.

"Aww! Leon move! I wanna see Cloud!" Yuffie's voice yelled, muffled from the closed door.

"No, he needs rest. The last thing he needs is you hovering over him like last time" Leon's stern voice said quietly.

"He needs a lecture-"

"You've already given him several… I think you need to get the message that he isn't listening to you" Leon reasoned. There was a huff and loud stomps going back down the stairs. Cloud sighed quietly in relief. Leon was right; he wasn't going to listen to a hyper teen that annoyed the hell out of him.

Leon walked back in, a slight frown creasing the scar between his eyes.

"I think you should get some more sleep Cloud" he said, completely masking the concern he felt for the blonde. Cloud shook his head, his spikes swaying with the movement.

"Not tired" he said, his voice still weak but not as raspy.

"Then what are you going to do? I know how irritated you get when you're bored" Aerith said with a giggle. Cloud mock glared at her, letting a smirk tug at his lips. She smiled and patted his leg again. "Don't worry, Leon will keep you entertained" she quickly got up and left the room, leaving Cloud and Leon to stare after her. They stayed silent, just staring at the door before the brunette spoke up.

"What the hell did she mean by that?"

--

Oky then… I've just about had enough of writing this already… and I really don't feel like writing anymore… but if I get enough positive feedback… I may just reconsider.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue-Chan: and I'm back! Hello everyone! I come bearing fanfiction… and thank you to my two reviewers on the first chapter.

Deathknight9008

Mysticerzengel

Thank you so much!!

Warnings: um… a tiny itty bitty bit of sap that you have to squint to see…

And I think I make up for the Yuffie-bashing a bit in this chapter… I felt nice today and a bit guilty for completely bashing her to hell in the previous chapter.

--

Cloud and Leon sat in an uncomfortable silence. Aerith's comment had struck both of them speechless and they were now feeling slightly awkward. It was well known within the committee that Aerith's comments might sound innocent, but they usually had a twisted meaning.

Cloud groaned as he felt an ache start in his back, he cringed and curled up as the pain shot up his spine and into the back of his head. Leon looked at him, a quick flash of concern showing in his eyes. He sat beside Cloud on the bed, a little at loss for what to do.

The blonde cried out as he started to see spots in his vision, the edges of his sight turning black. Leon panicked and called for Aerith, not knowing what was wrong with Cloud. Aerith came bursting through the door again, a potion in her hand she which gently threw to Leon.

"Pour it onto the length of his spine, he broke his back in the fall and he's probably a bit sore" she said.

"A bit!?" Leon asked with wide eyes before pulling the blankets off the squirming blonde's body and turned him over, pouring the sparkling liquid along Cloud's badly bruised spine. Cloud's cries died down and he fell against the mattress, his body weary from the pain. Leon breathed a sigh of relief and gently turned the spiky blonde back over, noticing his eyes were closed and his breathing stable. He let a smile tug the edges of his lips upward slightly before pulling the covers back over Cloud's body.

Aerith's mouth pulled into a knowing smile before walking out of the room, quietly shutting the door and walking into Cloud's living room where a frantic Yuffie was pacing and slightly shaking. She bounded up to Aerith and bombarded her with questions of the blonde's health.

"He'll be fine Yuffie, honestly! There's no need to worry" Aerith pressed, Yuffie paused and took a deep breath, visually calming and she sat on the sofa again.

"How long until he's allowed out of bed?" the teen asked.

"I'd say about three days at least" the jade-eyed brunette answered. The raven-haired teen sighed and nodded, Aerith smiled apologetically and sat next to the usually hyped up ninja and put her arm around her in a one-armed hug. "Don't worry honey, he'll be up and about again in no time" Yuffie smiled and hugged Aerith, it was almost impossible to stay upset around the brunette.

Aerith smiled and hugged Yuffie back tightly. "You should have seen Leon though." She smirked.

"I know! He's gone into super-over-protective mode! I couldn't even stand in the room!" Yuffie complained with a pout.

"Well you have to admit, he wasn't in the state for a lecture and you have given him about 15 in the past. If he didn't listen to you then what makes you think he'll listen to you now?" the brunette asked.

"… True" Yuffie sighed.

"But still. Leon was looking at him with the most loving look I've ever seen him make. It was quite weird actually." Yuffie giggled.

"I think those two would make a great couple. Plus Cloud always had a thing for brunettes" Yuffie smirked and elbowed Aerith gently. Said woman blushed lightly.

"Shush you. It didn't work anyway. We were too different." Aerith said quickly, looking away. Yuffie grinned.

"Right. Whatever you say" the teen jumped up, back into her happy-go-lucky attitude. "Well I'm bored, let's go for a walk. And maybe start dinner when we get back" she said, rocking on her heels.

"Sounds fine to me" Aerith said, pulling her boots on and rising to her feet. "Let's go"

--Iamaline--

Leon heard the door shut and figured the two girls had gone out for a while. It was fine with him; he needed the quiet to think. Why did he get so worked up and stressed whenever the blonde was injured? He just didn't understand it. He brought a hand up to rub the scar on the bridge of his nose. As much as he hated it, he had to go to Aerith about this one. He knew she would never tease him about it, but he guessed he had too much pride to go asking for help. He also knew that Aerith would never let anything said outside the room they were talking in, which gave him a bit less to worry about when talking to her.

He had a nagging feeling that he had a good idea what was going on, but Aerith had more knowledge on emotion than he did, so he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He groaned quietly and put his head in his hands.

"Something wrong?" he heard a voice ask softly. Raising his head he saw Cloud looking at him with a small tinge of confusion on his features.

"No." he answered to quickly and he knew it. The blonde snorted and looked up to the ceiling, appearing to be counting the cracks.

"I haven't been awake two minutes and I'm already bored." Cloud stated rhetorically, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling. The bright blue orbs darting around quickly.

"I'm not at all surprised. But you do bring it on yourself." The brunette said.

"I can't help it" the blonde answered.

"Yes you can-"

"How?!"

"Find your light before going after Sephiroth! You've tried it lightless five times before, six including this time! It's not working!" Leon yelled, losing his temper. Cloud looked away and closed his eyes. Calming down and trying not to lose it with Leon.

"That's the problem Leon, I can't find it." He whispered, almost too quiet for Leon to hear. "I don't have one" the brunette's features softened and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes you do, everyone does. You just have to look harder to find yours." Cloud sighed and brought a hand up to rub his forehead. He was getting a headache again. Leon spoke up again. "You injure yourself badly whenever you go after him. It scares everyone, we don't want you to die Cloud" the blonde smiled a little, he knew people cared about him and he was grateful for that. But Sephiroth was keeping him from being happy and showing that gratitude.

"Thanks Leon" the blonde said quietly, sounding almost afraid to say it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you" Leon smirked. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Leon!" he said loudly. The brunette chuckled.

"Well, I have to be going. The world won't fix itself." Leon made to stand up.

"Well what am I supposed to do until then?" Cloud asked. Leon picked up a book Aerith had left on the bedside table while waiting for the blonde to wake up and threw it at him.

"Read a book" Leon stated. Cloud picked up the book and read the cover before gaping.

"Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging? Are you serious?" the blonde asked incredulously. The gunblader just smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him. Cloud threw the book away from him and sulked. "Son of a bitch."

--

Blue-Chan: Oh. My. God. That took way longer than I thought it would. Again thanks to my two lovely reviewers who get cookies!

-Throws cookies to Deathknight9008 and Mysticerzengel-

You gave me the motivation to do this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Blue-Chan: well… it's been like... a million years since I updated this… sorry about that…

Thankyou to my reviewers on the last chapter

OnlyKatsu

Priestess Kitty Neko

Shigure Haven

Its much appreciated ^^

Warnings: OOC Cloud like woah!

--IAMALINE--

Aerith carefully opened the door, figuring that Cloud would still be asleep now. Yuffie followed quietly behind, bringing her shopping with her.

"Let's start dinner. Cloud could do with some food." Aerith said, walking into the kitchen and started searching for food.

"Good thing we went shopping, there's nothing in here!" Yuffie said, looking over Aerith's shoulder and into the bare cupboards. Aerith shook her head and took the shopping from Yuffie and started on dinner.

"Trust Cloud to end up starving himself"

Yuffie bounced silently up the stairs and slightly opened the door to the room Cloud was in.

Cloud was sitting quietly. After a while of counting the cracks in the ceiling, double checking and then counting the stitches in the duvet, he gave in and picked up the book Leon had thrown at him. He grimaced at the cover, something told him this was going to be a really long day. He would have much preferred to get up and go for a walk, but if Aerith found out he would be on the receiving end of hell itself. He quickly shook the thought from his head and started reading.

After about 2 hours Cloud heard a giggle from just outside the door. He mentally face-palmed and cursed himself for getting caught reading a girls book, and who better to get caught by than Yuffie? The footsteps flying down the stairs told him that the damage had been done and there was nothing he could do about it. He closed the book and put it back on the bedside table, it wasn't that interesting to him anyway. It was too girly. The blonde rested his head on the headboard and closed his eyes, he was getting a headache.

Yuffie ran down the stairs to tell Aerith what she saw. Seeing Cloud reading Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging was, to her, hilarious.

"Aerith! Aerith! You'll never guess what I just saw!" Yuffie exclaimed, bouncing on her heels in front of the brunette. Said woman rolled her eyes and carried on stirring the soup she was making for Cloud.

"Um… Cloud and Leon making out?"

"No, I don't think Leon's even here. But that would have been so cute!"

"Then I don't know. What did you see that has you about to burst with laughter?"

"Cloud reading your book"

Aerith momentarily stopped her stirring, turning around to stare at the teen.

"The one I left on his bedside table while he was sleeping?" Yuffie nodded, giggling hysterically. "Why?"

"Because he was bored and I thought that it would take his mind off of it for a couple of hours. Though I didn't think he'd actually read it." Both girls whipped their heads round to see Leon walking in through the door. Aerith composed herself and carried on cooking.

"Hello Leon. How's your day been?" the jade eyed woman asked.

"Alright…" the brunette man answered. Yuffie gave a snort.

"You fell off a roof again didn't you? That's the fifth time this week! Though it is quite funny to watch" Aerith hit Yuffie with a spoon.

"Be nice" Yuffie just huffed and skipped into the living room.

"How's Cloud?" Leon asked once the energetic teen was out of earshot.

"I haven't seen him since before I left, check on him for me" the pink clad woman said, leaving no room for Leon to argue. So the brunette climbed the stairs and quietly stepped into Cloud's room. The blonde was lying on his back with an arm covering his eyes.

"You sleeping?" the gunblader asked quietly. Cloud jumped slightly, wincing at the sudden movement of his stiff body and removed the arm from his eyes.

"No, how could I with Yuffie squealing that she saw me reading a girls book downstairs? Which reminds me, I'm going to be kicking your ass as soon as I can get out of bed without receiving a hounding from Aerith." Cloud stated wearily. Leon just smirked and crossed his arms, receiving a cold glare from the injured swordsman. "You aggravate me." Cloud said flatly, moving his arm back over his eyes and lying limply against the bed, looking ready to fall asleep. It was interrupted when Aerith walked in carefully balancing two bowls of steaming soup.

"Here you go you two" she said cheerfully.

"Why couldn't you just leave mine downstairs?" Leon asked. The brown haired woman just rolled her eyes, setting the bowls on the bedside table.

"You're keeping Cloud company of course" Cloud laughed dryly.

"Not gonna happen" he murmured.

"And why not?" the emerald eyed woman asked.

"Because I don't want him to"

"Tough, you love it really." Aerith said before walking out and leaving the two alone with each other once more. Cloud just scowled and sat up, picking up one of the bowls and a spoon and taking a mouthful.

He hadn't really noticed how hungry he was until now, when was the last time he ate? It must have been at least couple of days before he fought Sephiroth. Within a couple of minutes he had finished the bowl and looked over at Leon, who hadn't touched his and had a far away look on his face.

"Hey, Earth to Leon? You there?" he asked, Leon started, shaking his head before looking at the blonde.

"What?"

"You were daydreaming. What's gotten into you?" the flash of concern in Cloud's eyes was there and gone so quickly that Leon had to try and convince himself that he didn't imagine it.

"Nothing's gotten into me. Why do you ask?" the brunette questioned.

"You've been 'thinking' a lot more than you usually do, which is saying something because you spent most of your time thinking before. What's wrong?" the blonde asked. Leon looked honestly surprised, not only had Cloud said more than he usually would in a week but he was showing concern. Leon paused, looking like he was having a huge battle in his mind before shaking his head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" he said. The smaller swordsman looked unconvinced but gave in anyway; he didn't want to fight with the brunette.

"Fine, but one more question…" Leon looked at him "Are you gonna eat that?" The blonde pointed to the gunblader's untouched bowl of soup. Leon just smirked before picking the bowl up and handing it to Cloud.

"No, but don't tell Aerith. She'll castrate me" Cloud smiled slightly before digging in to his second helping of Aerith's cooking. Leon picked up Cloud's empty bowl and left the room, making his way downstairs towards where the girls were eating.

"Enjoy your meal Leon?" Aerith asked and Leon quickly nodded.

"Can I see Cloud now?" Yuffie asked, looking serious. She hadn't seen him since before he had left so Leon guessed he could cut the teen some slack.

"Fine, but no lectures and don't jump on him." The raven haired girl beamed.

"Thanks Leon!" she yelled before bounding up the stairs to where the blonde was currently eating.

"He's going to hate you when you go back up there you know" the pink clad woman stated, amused. The brunette just snorted and made his way to the sink to help the jade-eyed girl with the dishes.

----

Blue-Chan: imma gonna stop it there now. It shouldn't be too long until chapter 4 is up... since I can't be bothered to keep it on hiatus XD

Chapter 4 is about half done already -yay-


	4. Chapter 4

Blue-Chan: Everything moves a bit too quickly in my opinion… But I want to get this chapter done before I put everything on hiatus and concentrate on my exam coursework assignments. I may put up a oneshot every now and then… I may even update this a couple of times over the course of the next few months, but I really want to pass this exam with a good grade so I want as little distraction as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Special Thanks: **NejiDemon** and **Raiveen** for your reviews on the last chapter. They were appreciated :)

Warnings: very OOC Cloud again, Cloud and Leon getting themselves off.

--

"You like him don't you" it wasn't a question.

"That's what I was afraid this feeling was"

"Why?" Aerith asked, handing the brunette a cup to dry.

"He's straight and I'd probably get in his way"

"Okay, first of all, he's a bisexual and why do you think you'd get in his way? In the way of what?"

"The whole Sephiroth thing. I don't know much about it so I'd be asking questions that none of you would, plus I don't know what questions not to ask in case I hurt him." Leon put down the towel and cup he was holding to slip down the counter to sit on the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh honey" Aerith took her washing gloves off and knelt beside the Gunblade wielder. "I'll talk to him" she said gently, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"About what?" Leon asked.

"I'll just talk to him. I'm sure I can weasel something out of him" she grinned mischievously, a look that Yuffie often used and it was scary as hell on Aerith.

"What're you gonna do?" the brunette questioned cautiously.

"You don't need to worry about that"

"Well, I'm worrying" Aerith just chuckled and stood up as Yuffie came bounding down the stairs again.

"Cloud says he wants to talk to you Aerith!" the energetic teen skidded to a halt in the kitchen. "Why are you on the floor Squally?" Leon let out a frustrated sigh at the pet-name and picked up one of Aerith's washing gloves, chucking it at the black haired girl. Yuffie just dodged the wet rubber and giggled "touchy" before squealing and running off as Leon leapt up and chased after her.

Aerith shook her head fondly before climbing the stairs to see what Cloud wanted to speak to her about.

--IAMALINE—FEARMYLINELINESS--

"I think I like Leon" Cloud whispered, a worried expression on his face. Aerith blinked. 'Well that was easy' she thought.

"Well that's great!" she said, smiling. Cloud promptly shushed her. "What's wrong with that?"

"This is Leon we're talking about, straight as a fucking ruler, probably homophobic as well" Cloud put his head in his hands, lightly tugging at his soft, blonde locks. "Trust me to fall for a homophobe"

"Cloud, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions. What makes you think he's straight?" the brown haired woman asked, a happy glint in her eyes that she was unable to hide. Cloud momentarily paused, staring at Aerith and trying to find out what she meant. Eventually he gave in.

"What do you mean?"

"Talk to him" Cloud gaped.

"Are you nuts? Have you ever even tried to get any kind of emotion to show on his face?" The swordsman gasped, staring at the woman opposite him. How could she just smile at him like that? He told Yuffie to bring Aerith up to help him sort out his thoughts, not confuse him further.

"I may be. Sleep on it, decide what to do when you wake up" with that she stood and left. Cloud sighed, shook his head and turned over, pulling the sheets to cover him as he fell into a blissful and dreamless sleep.

--IAMALINE--

"Please don't kill me Leon! I didn't mean it honest!" Aerith's steps quickened a tad as she heard Yuffie's cries. What had the ninja done now? Jade eyes closed as Aerith shook her head, sometimes the teen just asked for it. When she entered the living room she saw Yuffie being pinned to the floor by a smirking Leon, entertained by the pleas of mercy from the raven-haired girl.

"Leon, would you mind not trying to rape Yuffie in Cloud's living room?" Leon's face instantly dropped and he leapt off of the girl like she was some form of deadly plague. Yuffie looked hurt for a second then jumped up and hugged the older woman.

"You're a lifesaver" she squealed, then turned to stick her tongue out at Leon.

"That may be but I think its time you went home" Yuffie pouted and looked at the clock. 10:30pm, it was getting late. The teen's eyes widened before she sped out the door yelling something about beauty sleep. Leon smiled and shook his head.

"What did Cloud want?" the gunblader asked.

"Nothing in particular, but I think he'll need to speak with you in the morning" Leon looked confused, and then shrugged it off. He walked over to the door.

"Whatever, I'm going. It's been a long day" he waved over his shoulder only to have his wrists caught in a surprisingly tight grip.

"Oh no you don't" Aerith said flatly. "You're going to look after Cloud" she dragged the taller male back into the house and sat him down. "I'm going to find you some blankets, if you're not there when I get back, I will not be happy" with that she disappeared up the stairs.

'Great' Leon thought. 'Sleeping on the sofa. I'm going to ache tomorrow' he was pulled from his thoughts by a couple of blankets hitting him in the face.

"There you go" Aerith beamed, walking over to the front door. "Call me if anything happens that you can't handle. I've left some potions and elixirs by Cloud's bedroom door" she smiled gently at the brunette, turned on her heel and disappeared. Leon sighed, straightening out the blanket and lying down underneath, getting ready for a very long and uncomfortable night.

Just as Leon was about to drop off he heard a soft bang. Sitting up, he looked around; he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Another bang sounded along with a loud groan from upstairs. Leon frowned, maybe Cloud had managed to throw himself out of bed and hurt himself. Throwing the blanket from his form, the gunblader made his way up the stairs silently, listening out for any more noises.

"Leeeeoooon!"

Leon's eyes widened as his name was cried wantonly from Cloud's room. His curiosity peaked; he crept over and listened to the door to the room the blonde was supposedly sleeping in.

"H-harder… don't stop"

The brunette was now thoroughly confused. He didn't know whether Cloud was sleeping or not. He also had a noticeable tent in his pants. But he couldn't bring himself to walk away. Leaning against the wall next to the door, he rubbed himself through his pants. Another groan sounded through the door, making him handle himself harder. A small noise of pleasure escaped his lips before he could bite it back. Mentally cursing himself, he held his breath, keeping all other noises as silent as possible. He heard a choked groan and Cloud was silent from then on. Letting out his held breath as quietly as he could, Leon crept back down the stairs and collapsed on top of the blankets, opening his pants and taking his arousal out, he pumped himself to the images of Cloud underneath him, gasping and groaning his name as he rammed into the blonde's body. Biting his lip to keep from crying out too loudly, he released onto his hand. Panting, he cleaned himself with the blankets, thinking he would deal with the consequences tomorrow. Leon was now tired, and after getting back under the blanket, he fell into a dream filled sleep.

--

Blue-Chan: I wrote most of this at school… the amount of times I had to look around to make sure people weren't looking over my shoulder is quite amusing to look back on. My two reviewers receive a hug from Cloud ^^

Cloud: -hugs NejiDemon and Raiveen-

Blue-Chan: see you next time :D... i also did NOT proof read this before posting... so if there are any mistakes just point them out for me... thankyou :)

**Important Note:** the poll on my profile is now closed... through lack of participation... so i'll just decide myself


	5. Chapter 5

Blue-Chan: wowzers… I got all my coursework for this week finished so I had time to start on this chapter…

Thanks so much, **Taryn Eithne**, **NejiDemon** and **Raiveen **for your reviews on chapter 4!

Another thankyou to **Silent Solace **for the review on Chapter 1 :B

Disclaimer: I think I might have left this out of the last few chapters, oops…

I own jack sugar!

Leon: Sugar?

Blue-Chan: better than swearing right?

Leon: … I guess…

Blue-Chan: ;D R&R please!

Warnings: OOC Cloud and Leon and general sappy glop that the author hates but ends up writing anyway XD

--

Cloud peeked out of his room when he heard Leon's footsteps receding down the stairs. He had just risked his already shaky friendship with the gunblader but the results were apparently positive. If Leon's soft groan was anything to go by, their feelings were mutual. The blonde smirked and crept down the stairs, thanking his enhanced body that he could do it silently even when injured. He popped his head round the doorframe to the room Leon was staying. Cloud's eyes widened at the sounds the brunette was making, but eventually smirked. Oh yeah, the feelings were mutual. He waited until he was sure Leon was asleep before he made his way back.

As he was creeping up to his room he felt the familiar ache start in his lower back again, spiralling up his spine, gritting his teeth he fell to his knees at the top of the stairs. He was sure he remembered there being a bag of potions outside his room. He tried to move but he only succeeded in falling on his stomach. He cried out at the movement and hit the floor with his fist, feeling completely helpless.

--IAMALINE--

Leon jolted awake as he heard a cry and a bang from upstairs, but it wasn't muffled by a door. Cursing quietly to himself, he threw the blankets off of himself and leapt off the sofa, climbing the stairs three at a time. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Cloud on the floor in an obviously huge amount of pain.

"What hurts?" he asked, grabbing an elixir from outside the blonde's room.

"Back" he bit out. The brunette opened the elixir and poured the glowing liquid along the blonde's spine like he had earlier in the day, thanking and cursing Cloud mentally for not wearing a shirt.

After a little more struggling the blonde fell lax against the floor, panting.

"Thanks" he said breathlessly, pushing himself up with quaking arms to sit, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Does this happen every time you go after him?" Leon asked.

"Pretty much" Cloud snorted. Leon raised an eyebrow. If it caused him so much pain why bother going after him in the first place? "The only reason I go after him again and again, even when it causes me so much pain, physical and psychological, is that if by some chance, I do manage to beat him, I'll be free of most of that pain" the blonde said quietly as though reading the gunblader's mind. He looked at the floor. "Sorry to be such a burden to you"

"It doesn't matter" Leon smiled a rare and true smile "As long as you're alive it doesn't bother me" Cloud mirrored the other's smile before making an effort to stand up, only to slip back down again with a grunt when his back refused to cooperate with him. He made an out-of-character squeak as he was picked up bridal style, a light shade of pink tinged his cheeks as he started to lightly beat Leon's chest.

"No Leon put me down!" Leon just smirked and started carrying the blonde to his bedroom.

"Stop struggling or you'll hurt yourself again" Cloud just groaned and buried his head in the brunette's neck to try and hide the heat in his face. The brunette chuckled as he deposited the blonde on his bed. Cloud pouted in humiliation, his cheeks still pink.

"You're enjoying this aren't you" he asked Leon, who was looking quite smug.

"Yep" he said, and flashed the blonde a grin. Cloud narrowed his eyes and grabbed the gunblader by his jacket, dragging him onto the bed underneath him. The smaller man was now straddling Leon's chest. He grinned in triumph as the grin was successfully wiped from the scarred face. It was replaced by a look of shock and a now pink tinge to the brunette's face. The shock disappeared as quickly as it came as he growled playfully and grabbed the blonde's waist, flipping their positions. Cloud winced as the movement irritated his injuries but grinned up at the taller man.

"Don't look so smug Leonhart, I'll wipe that look from your face again" Leon sneered.

"I'll believe that when I see it Strife" the blonde snorted and grabbed Leon's jacket again. Leon braced himself to be flipped onto the mattress again; he wasn't expecting to be tugged down and soft lips covering his own. Grey eyes widened as they stared into glowing blue. Cloud was testing, seeing how far he could go before Leon pulled away and punched him. He started moving his lips against the gunblader's, seeing his eyes widen further before fluttering shut. The blonde gasped as he felt Leon kissing back. Said brunette smiled into the kiss and pushed his tongue gently between Cloud's lips, receiving a soft moan from the younger swordsman as he gingerly met Leon's tongue with his own, slowly shutting his eyes as the kiss deepened.

The older man broke away, pressing soft kisses to the blonde's neck and shoulder. Cloud wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, tilting his head to expose more skin for Leon to kiss. After sucking a light pink mark just under Cloud's jaw, Leon pressed one more kiss to the blonde's lips and pulled away. Both men were breathing slightly heavier than considered normal as they stared at each other. Cloud pressed a kiss to Leon's neck.

"Stay with me" he whispered into the lightly tanned skin. The gunblader smiled and crawled off the blonde as they both manoeuvred themselves under the covers. Leon pulled his now lover's back against his chest and wrapped one arm around his waist. Cloud grinned into his pillow. He could really get used to this.

--IAMALINE--

Blue-Chan: bloody- FINALLY!!! I got them together. I've been sitting here staring at the screen for about 2 hours trying to figure out how to get these two together. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter… I phail…

The reviewers get Leon plushies! -Throws Leon plushies to **Taryn Eithne**, **NejiDemon**, **Raiveen** and **Silent Solace- **


	6. Chapter 6

Blue-Chan: hey everyone! Here's chapter 6…

Thanks to **Raiveen** for another review.

A VERY special thankyou to **Toothpaste Addict **for the FIVE reviews… it means a lot that you took the time to go back and review on every chapter… thankyou!

-squeal- over 1000 views… thanks so much guys! and I guess another thanks is in order for you shy people who read and don't review… I know you're out there! ;)

Warnings: OOC Cloud and Leon, light Yuffie bashing but its all in good humour, sap

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I never will… life goes on.

--

Cloud awoke to the backs of his eyes hurting as light shone into them. Groaning, he shut them tighter, snuggling into the warmth behind him. He felt the grip around his waist tighten before slackening again. He twisted in the embrace to face the brunette he was sharing his bed with, who was now awake too.

"Morning" Leon said, pecking Cloud's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" it was the truth, his body wasn't stiff at all and his injuries didn't complain with every movement. At this rate he would be able to get up and walk tomorrow. He smirked at that thought, but the look was quickly wiped from his face when Leon raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked. Cloud ducked his head at being caught.

"Never mind" the blonde answered, shaking his head. Leon seemed to buy it because he just shrugged before sitting up and running a hand through his mussed chocolate locks and pushed away the feeling that tried to pull him back to sleep.

"MORNING!!!!!!!!!" Cloud and Leon jumped when they heard the front door burst open downstairs and footsteps running up the steps. Leon was about to get up when Cloud smirked and grabbed him around the waist and pulled the now shocked brunette towards him, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Cloud let me go" the blonde pouted.

"You're embarrassed of me?" he asked in a mock hurt voice. His struggling lover relaxed and sighed.

"Of course not, but if Yuffie sees us she'll be stalking us with a camera for months." Cloud nodded once. It was well known that Yuffie was a rabid yaoi fangirl.

"Catch you doing what?" a young female voice sounded as the door to Cloud's room opened slowly. Her eyes widened and she practically beamed but didn't scream like they expected her to. "Well congrats" she then turned serious. "Though if you two had sex Aerith will castrate you both, Cloud's body isn't ready for that kind of 'strenuous activity' yet." Both of the men's cheeks flushed, Cloud hung his head, burying his face into his lover's hair.

"No Yuffie we haven't done that yet" the brunette stated. Yuffie grinned again.

"Good!" with that she skipped away.

"That was unpleasantly awkward" Cloud murmured into Leon's hair before lifting his head up again, his grip tightening around his lover. Leon chuckled.

"She was going to find out sooner or later anyway" he said, twisting in the blonde's arms and catching his lips in a warm kiss. Cloud returned it immediately, gently lashing his tongue against the gunblader's. Leon gently pushed Cloud back into the sheets and crawled on top of him, much like their position the night before only both men were now completely at ease with the situation.

A low grumble sounded, effectively ending the kiss and Leon and Cloud looked at each other for a second before Cloud tutted, inwardly cursing his stomach.

"Well that only completely ruined the moment" he stated blandly. Leon smirked and pressed one last kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I'll go get some breakfast. Be back in a sec." Leon rocked back on his knees, getting off of the bed and going downstairs where he smelt something cooking. Slight worry made him quicken his pace. Yuffie was not to enter a kitchen unattended under any circumstances. It's well known that she could set the kitchen on fire trying to make a salad. Entering the doorway to the kitchen he sighed in relief seeing a familiar pink clad woman bustling about the room.

"Nice of you to say hi" the male said smiling as he walked towards the other brunette.

"I was going to but Yuffie said you wanted some time alone. I take it you and Cloud had that talk he wanted yesterday?" she replied, carrying on with her cooking after smiling knowingly at the older man.

"I guess you could put it like that" Aerith suddenly turned around waving the spatula she was using.

"Now I don't want you two doing any 'activities' that will irritate Cloud's injuries. You will have to wait until at least next week" she said sternly. Each wave of the scorching metal utensil she was holding getting dangerously close to hitting Leon. He lightly flinched to dodge it and sighed.

"Yes I know. Yuffie told us earlier"

"Good. It's nice to hear she can take on a persona that matches her age when she wants to."

"Hey!" the emerald eyed woman giggled lightly as they heard the aforementioned teen squeal. "I don't act that young"

"You keep telling yourself that hun!" she yelled back. They heard a huff.

"Stop bullying me!"

"My point exactly" Aerith teased quietly before turning around and loading up two plates of a fried breakfast and stuffing them into Leon's arms. "Now be careful they're hot, so don't drop them" Leon nodded before carrying the two plates up to where Cloud was waiting.

"That was way more than a sec" was the first thing he heard as he entered the blonde's bedroom.

"Hello to you to" Leon rolled his eyes smiling as he set one of the plates onto Cloud's duvet covered lap. He saw sapphire eyes light up before digging into the food greedily. The brunette raised a delicate eyebrow at his lover.

"What? I'm hungry… how long was I out?" Cloud asked after swallowing his sixth mouthful after about thirty seconds of having the meal in front of him.

"Um... About a week" the brunette replied and Cloud nodded.

"Exactly, can't blame me for getting hungry" Leon just smiled and nodded before getting on with his own meal. About two minutes later his blonde lover had wolfed down the last of his own meal and sat back against the headboard, sighing in content. "I have a lot of training to do to work that off" he said, Leon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Yuffie" Cloud sent him a mock glare before looking at the brunette's plate. Leon looked at his lover and then followed his gaze. He laughed and picked a forkful up, placing it in front of the blonde's soft lips. They opened and closed around the metal and Cloud smiled his thankyou before pulling back and chewing. Leon laughed quietly as he started eating again, occasionally feeding Cloud forkfuls.

--IAMALINE--

Aerith climbed the stairs to her blonde friend's room. She was in the middle of washing up when she realised Leon had not come down with their plates. Shaking her head she opened the door to see Leon lying in the sheets with Cloud's head on his chest. He was lightly stroking blonde spikes as his lover stared out the window, smiling faintly. Aerith smiled fondly at the two when they looked at her.

"Hey you two. How're you feeling Cloud?"

"Never better" he replied, snuggling closer to his brunette lover. She giggled and gave him a quick but accurate once over, seeing Cloud's injuries had healed over nicely.

"That's great. You're injuries look like they've healed up so you should be able to walk around the house now, and tomorrow you should be able to go out and back to you're normal life." She said gently, inwardly dancing for joy at the sheer joy that showed in Cloud's eyes.

--IAMALINE--

Leon grunted as he was shoved against the stone wall in the Ravine Trail. It had been a week since Cloud had woken up and only four days since he started training. Cloud's muscles and senses were now back to full strength, he knew this because he was being pinned to an uncomfortable stone wall by Cloud. The blonde had kicked his ass in four out of five of their sparring sessions today and Leon's pride was now suffering a quite severe dent. Both of them were panting hard. Cloud pushed his body against Leon's and whispered breathlessly into his neck.

"I win" Leon growled low in his throat but at the moment was too tired to start another fight. It wasn't like he could anyway, his gunblade was knocked out of his hands as he was shoved backwards and was now out of reach. He gasped as he felt Cloud start to kiss his neck, sucking the soft skin. Leon's hands came up to wrap around the blonde's waist as he tilted his head. Cloud greedily took advantage of the newly exposed skin and showered them with open-mouthed kisses, earning soft groans and gasps from the male he was giving the attention to.

"Cloud… can we go home before we do this. Someone might see" the brunette groaned, speech becoming difficult for him. Cloud narrowed his eyes and growled playfully. His lover had a point, he may be hot as hell but an exhibitionist he was not. He hoisted the brunette up and over his shoulder, using his SOLDIER speed and strength to get them to his house quicker. All the while Leon was pounding on Cloud's back with his fists and yelling to put him down.

--IAMALINE--

Blue-Chan: hahahaHA!!!! I know I'm evil… I PROMISE you smut in the next chapter…

And this would have been up a few days ago… if SOMEONE didn't decide to have a glitch and block anyone from posting anything… -glares at -

Moon-Chan: … how can you glare at a website and not feel stupid?

Blue-Chan: -sigh- I called you at two in the morning while you were in the same room as me to ask for a drink… are you really asking me that?

Moon-Chan: … good point… That was hella funny though

Blue-Chan: yeah… and you answered AFTER looking at the caller ID which I thought was funny…

Moon-Chan: shut up -_-;;

Blue-Chan: alright! BYEZ GUYZ!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Blue-Chan: Whey! Four updates in one month!!! O_O oh my god… that's the most work I have ever done in my lazy excuse for a life… I'm quite proud of myself now :D

Thankyou to **Aozora . NejiSasu** and **Raiveen** for your reviews!! They are much appreciated! ^_^ Here is chapter 7

Warnings: Yaoi, Sex, Dominant Cloud, OOC Cloud and Leon, light bondage, very mild blood play… like you have to squint to see it, this chapter is pure smut... absolutely nothing else. consider yourself warned ;)

--IAMALINE--

Cloud groaned as he was pushed into the sheets of his bed, Leon straddling his hips and ravaging his lips in a ferocious kiss. He gasped as the kiss broke and Leon ground their clothed erections together slowly. The blonde tugged roughly at the gunblader's shirt pulling it over his head, his jacket had been carelessly shoved to the floor as they were trying to climb the stairs. He leaned up and attacked Leon's chest with kisses and nips and Leon threw his head back and moaned.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Cloud flipped their positions and claimed the brunette's lips again. Said male arched into the blonde's touch before reaching up to try and unbuckle Cloud's battle skirt and shoulder guard, getting confused and frustrated with his lust hazy mind. The shorter blonde laughed and unbuckled the two articles of his attire professionally before sliding them off and tossing them to the floor. Leon then impatiently unzipped Cloud's shirt and shoved that off of the blonde's shoulders, kissing, sucking and nipping and the newly exposed skin. Cloud groaned before using his weight to push Leon back into the sheets, sucking on the brunette's neck and undulating his hips against the brunette's, the friction wrenching a choked moan from them both. Cloud pulled away from the brunette's skin slightly to look at the angry red mark now there, claiming him. The blonde smirked and ran his tongue along the now much more sensitive skin causing the older man to whimper softly.

Cloud snaked his hands down to Leon's belts, it was now his turn to get confused and Leon's to look smug while undoing the confining leather easily. Cloud eyed Leon for a moment before cupping his still clothed erection. Leon's face contorted from smug to one of raw pleasure and Cloud smirked before ripping the belts from the loop holes and throwing three to the floor and with the last one he quickly and efficiently tied Leon's wrists to the headboard before the gunblader could protest. Leon looked up at his bound wrists, giving a firm tug which confirmed for him that there was no way he was getting out of them. The blonde swordsman currently straddling the brunette admired his work before reaching down and hooking his fingers over the hem of Leon's pants, pealing them off of creamy skin and chucking it to join the rest of the clothing. What pleased Cloud was that the brunette wasn't wearing any underwear, he grinned as he ran his hands up the outside of muscled thighs and back down the inside.

Leon, ever the prude, felt slightly uncomfortable in his current position. His first instinct was to cover himself but since his wrists were being held securely above him he was unable to do so and Cloud was not making it any easier by teasing him the way he was.

He felt Cloud nudge his legs apart and settle between them, meeting his lips in a quick but passionate kiss before getting rid of the rest of his own clothing and laying over the brunette's body again, rubbing their arousals together excruciatingly slowly. Leon tensed and moaned as Cloud panted against his neck, placing soft, open mouthed kisses on the over-sensitive skin every now and then. After paying special attention to his throat, Cloud began his descent down his lover's body, kissing and sucking wherever he could, not wanting to leave any part of Leon's body unclaimed. The next area to receive 'special attention' from Cloud's mouth was Leon's chest, the blonde sucking his nipples and lightly nibbling. It sent jolts of pleasure shooting straight to Leon's groin and he voiced his appreciation in little grunts and whimpers. But this wasn't enough to satisfy Cloud, he looked up to the brunette's face to gauge his reaction as he bit down roughly on the pert skin he was currently sucking. Leon's eyes opened wide as he cried out loudly, arching into Cloud who could feel the brunette's cock twitch against his own. Cloud could faintly recognise a metallic taste hit his tongue as he suddenly realised he had bitten hard enough to draw blood. He sucked and licked at Leon's nipple until it stopped bleeding before moving further down.

Leon's muscular body now had a thin sheen on sweat and was trembling slightly in pleasure. He would never admit it but he loved being dominated and restrained. Being a commander and now leader of the restoration of Hollow Bastion, it gave him a secret yearning for somebody to lead him, order him what to do for once. He was thoroughly enjoying the things Cloud was doing to him now that his prudish discomfort had disappeared.

Cloud kept descending the others body until he was in front of the brunette's erection. He quickly looked at Leon's face again; he was seemingly distracted in his own thoughts. That wouldn't do at all! He smirked before making a long lick on the underside of Leon's arousal before taking the tip into his mouth. He quickly moved his hands to catch the gunblader's hips just in time to save himself from being choked. His lover's reaction had been quite intense; he had obviously caught the brunette off guard. If he could have smirked he would have, instead he started bobbing his head upon Leon's dick, taking him down his throat almost professionally. Leon wasn't holding back now, his cries and moans coming loudly from his throat, his head thrown back against the pillows, tugging at his restraints desperately trying to lever himself to thrust into the blonde's warm, wet cavern, but Cloud had a firm grip on his hips preventing him from doing so.

Cloud's patience was waning, his erection hadn't received that much attention and it was beginning to affect him. He reached up and put three finger's to Leon's lips, the brunette taking them in without hesitation and sucking greedily on them, swirling his tongue around each finger, generously coating them. Cloud groaned imagining how that mouth would feel around another part of his anatomy, the vibrations from Cloud's throat as he made the sound made Leon cry out around his temporary gag. Once the blonde deemed the fingers wet enough he brought them away from the brunette's lips and down toward his puckered entrance, rubbing the twitching ring of muscle before slipping the slick digit inside. Leon gasped at the double stimulation, squirming and trying to get the finger even deeper inside him. Taking Leon's squirming as a message, Cloud eased in his middle finger down to the knuckle before pumping the digits in and out of the brunette's entrance, looking for the spot that would make this even more pleasurable for his currently trembling lover.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cloud heard Leon cry out loudly and thrust hard enough to momentarily make Cloud lose grip on his hips, though he pulled back quick enough not to have the length forced down his throat. Thinking it was time to stop before Leon came too early, Cloud let the erection slip from his lips with a 'pop' and looking up to admire Leon's pleasure contorted face. Constantly rubbing the spot which had Leon writhing in the sheets and thrusting towards his hands he eased his ring finger into the tight cavern. Leon tensed quickly before relaxing again, releasing a choked groan.

"Cloud… please… just fuck me now…" the brunette panted, his voice husky and his eyes clenched shut. Cloud nodded and lined his own erection against Leon's hole and rocking so he was in to the hilt in one thrust. Both men released loud cries as they arched towards each other.

Cloud's eyes clenched shut as he pulled out and quickly pushed back into his lover. Leon was so tight, even after being stretched, the cavern gripped him to the point of being painful. He felt Leon's thighs wrap around his waist as the brunette used his leather bound wrists as leverage to rock his hips and meet Cloud's thrusts, forcing the blonde's organ even deeper inside of him. His back arched even further as his prostate was hit dead on.

"God Cloud… there… harder!!" he cried desperately. Cloud groaned and gripped Leon's hips, using his feet for leverage he started to pound the brunette into the mattress, the springs beginning to creak at the added strain. Leon could feel something dripping down his forearm as the belt chaffed his wrists but at the moment he didn't care, the pain adding to the massive amount of ecstasy he was already in. Sweat pouring off of his body as he worked to meet Cloud's powerful thrusts that were hitting his prostate with a mind numbing force.

Cloud let go of one of Leon's hips to jerk at the brunette's erection. He could feel is own orgasm building and wanted his lover to come first. Judging by Leon's panting and how strained and desperate his moans were he could tell that we wouldn't be waiting for long. He leant over his lover so he was panting into his neck.

"Come for me baby" that did it for both of them. Leon released a loud cry as he released over the blonde's hand. At the same time Leon's passage had tightened impossibly around Cloud's length and with one deep thrust he came, biting into Leon's shoulder as that muffled his groan of release. They both collapsed, out of breath and sated. Cloud tiredly licked at the bite wound he had made in apology as he started to undo the belt around Leon's wrists. He frowned at the state they were in but Leon just smiled lazily and caught the back of Cloud's head, bringing him down for a long, passionate and loving kiss.

After pulling back, Cloud threw the leather belt he was still holding to join all their other clothes and pulled the covers over both his and Leon's sated bodies. He pulled the brunette close, kissing his neck before succumbing to feeling dragging them both into the darkness of sleep.

--IAMALINE--

Blue-Chan: Um… did I make up for cutting off quite abruptly on Chapter 6? I really hope so… this is probably THE longest and most explicit lemon I have EVER written… it's also my very first attempt at bondage. If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what you thought of it? Thanks ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Blue-Chan: Heya!! Imma gonna warn you now… there's a media studies trip that I'm going to be going on, so between 24th and 29th of March I'm going to be in New York and obviously not posting on here… I'm sorry! I'll take a pen and note pad with me so I'll probably be writing on the plane… coz its like… an 8 hour flight… I've only ever been on a small plane before so forgive me if I sound a little over excited… I've never left Europe before. So I'm really excited about this! :D

Thanks to **Toothpaste Addict**, **Aozora. NejiSasu** and **Tina Senpai** for your reviews!

Warnings: Sap at the beginning, Rape, Angst… I'm a horrible person.

Disclaimer: if I owned Kingdom Hearts there would be several scenes with Cloud and Leon doing things that would make the game rating go up to 18+.

--

When Leon awoke, he felt like someone had been beating him while he was asleep. His whole body ached but he smiled despite the pain. He brought his stinging wrists up to eye level to inspect the damage. The blood had dried and crusted around the chafe marks and there were several dark bruises surrounding the area his belt was. Smirking he tried to sit up, finding Cloud's arm securely around his waist.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked sleepily as he tightened his grip around Leon's waist.

"Shower" the brunette stated.

"Can I join you?" he asked and Leon smirked.

"I was about to offer"

--IAMALINE--

They hadn't done much cleaning in the shower Leon recalled with a smile as he entered the computer room. He sat down in front of Ansem's computer to face another god knows how many hours staring at pages upon pages of research on the heartless and nobodies.

At first he didn't sense the presence that was currently standing behind him, but when he felt that prickle at the back of his neck like he was being watched, he made a leap for his gunblade. His attempt was in vain as he was knocked back into the door to the right of the computer. Leon winced as his head made a particularly unpleasant crack as it collided with the metal. After blinking away the spots from his vision he looked up to identify his attacker.

Long silver hair, glowing, green, cat-like eyes, god-like figure and 7 foot long sword, this man looked like the one Cloud had once described to him. Grey eyes widened in realisation. This man was the one that almost killed Cloud just over a week ago, Sephiroth.

Any hopes of getting out of the situation unharmed were promptly crushed. If Sephiroth could reduce Cloud to a bloody mess on the floor he didn't even want to try and think what the silver haired man could do to him. Leon didn't have all the fast healing, super strength and speed that Cloud did, he had no chance against the male in front of him. Hell, if he took a swipe at the man with his gunblade it would probably only seem like a paper cut to him at best, except the wound would heal much faster.

"Hello Leon, it's nice we could finally meet. Though regretfully under such… negative circumstances." The brunette had to bite back a laugh, 'regretfully'? the psycho was probably enjoying every second of this.

"What do you want?" Leon asked the silver haired male, his head still stinging.

Sephiroth smirked and grabbed Leon by his hair and roughly dragged him up until he was standing. The gunblader hissed but carried on glaring at the silver-head who was now giving him a critical once over before nodding.

"I can defiantly see why he chose you" Leon raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean?" he winced as Sephiroth's grip on his hair tightened.

"You have a lot of light in your heart. You're strong…" the taller man leaned in to whisper into Leon's ear "… and you're georgous" with that said, Leon was swiftly turned around and shoved against the wall. He cried out in panic as he felt Sephiroth's larger body press up against his and lips attacking his neck, his arms were successfully twisted and held against his back by the platinum haired man's muscular arms. He felt the other grin against his neck before letting go of his arms and pressing his chest closer, so he still couldn't move them and started to move his hands under the brunette's shirt. "You're the one giving Cloud his extra strength. And I'm afraid I can't have that." Sephiroth stated calmly before ripping Leon's shirt as if it were a single sheet of paper and discarding it along with his jacket on the floor. "I'm going to break you."

--IAMALINE--

Cloud started to feel a little uneasy. He was walking around in the dark depths just randomly thinking when he felt a sudden wave of anxiousness, like something was happening that shouldn't be. He instantly thought of Leon and began making his way towards where his brunette lover was currently working.

--IAMALINE--

Leon whimpered as he fell to the floor, naked as the day he was born, one of his belts holding his arms behind his back. Blood was pouring from a split lip he received as Sephiroth had punched him in order to get him on the floor. The dark angel smirked down at him before giving the brunette a sharp kick to the chest, sending him sprawling a few feet away, he picked up the brunette's ruined shirt and tore a piece off before walking over to Leon and shoving it in his mouth. Leon looked pitifully up to Sephiroth and he just laughed, kneeling behind the brunette and dragging him back to lean against him as he attacked his neck once again. Leon felt tears prick his eyes when he felt Sephiroth grind his leather clad erection against his ass, he had been with Cloud for under a week and already he was betraying the blonde. Self loathing consumed the brunette as Sephiroth pushed him forward so his face was against the floor with his hips in the air.

--IAMALINE--

Cloud broke into a run when he got to the bailey, the uneasiness intensifying tenfold. He just prayed to any god or other almighty being that was listening that Leon was alright.

--IAMALINE--

Leon clenched his eyes shut as he heard Sephiroth undressing himself just enough to make the act he was about to perform possible, desperately wanting to pull away from the situation and shut off mentally. But as he felt the swollen head of Sephiroth's erection against his entrance he knew he couldn't.

He screamed into the cloth when Sephiroth pushed in roughly. No preparation and no warning, he could feel himself tear as the dark angel didn't even give him time to adjust before pulling out and forcing himself back in again. The tears that Leon had desperately been trying to hold back found themselves rolling down his cheeks now as he screamed with every thrust into his body.

Eventually those screams died down to whimpers, the blood lubricating Sephiroth's way now. But the experience was no less painful, he groaned in agony as he felt the angel's pace become irregular, his length reaching deeper inside him, pushing harder and faster before with one, final, almost back breaking thrust the platinum haired man released into the brunette. Leon tensed as he felt the fluid sting his abused passage before Sephiroth pulled out. Without another glance at the brunette he walked over to the door, pausing and just barely turning his head.

"I'd like to see him look at you now" with that said he disappeared in a cloud of feathers and a little buzz of electric darkness.

--IAMALINE--

Cloud burst into Ansem's study, the uneasiness giving way to nausea now. Carefully making his way to the room where Ansem's computer was he stopped dead at the sight before him.

The room was a mess, like a small scuffle had happened in here, but what caught his attention was his lover, tied with one of his own belts and gagged with his own shirt lying on the floor. He was curled up as much as his position would allow and crying into the cloth between his jaws.

Snapping out of his temporary stupor, he ran over to his lover. He pulled out the shirt and undid the belt before pulling the brunette into his arms chanting "I'm sorry" like his life depended on it. Leon chose now to break down; clinging to the blonde he cried loudly, tears pouring down his face as he buried it into Cloud's neck. Cloud clung to the gunblader equally as tight, stroking his back and hair and trying to sooth the broken man. He knew who had done it. He just hadn't reached here in time to save Leon. He wrapped his arms around the brunette as tears started to make their way down his own pale face.

--IAMALINE--

Blue-Chan: holay shite… I'm such a horrible person!!!! Sorry Leon!! –hugs Leon plushies- I didn't want to hurt you!

Moon-Chan: … it wasn't you…

Blue-Chan: I wrote the damn thing… anyway… that was my first attempt at rape people… wow, this story has a lot of firsts for me. It's like my own little testing ground thing. Anyway be sure to tell me what you think! This might be the last update until after I get back… though I may be able to upload chapter 9 before I go… we'll just have to see ^_^.


	9. Chapter 9

Blue-Chan: Half of this was written at school :D… I do that a lot…

Ahh! The poll on my profile has a tie!! Please vote and get rid of it! I hate ties!

Thanks so much to **Tina senpai **for your review! ^_^

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, implied Yuri, Sex, Seme!Leon, sap.

--IAMALINE--

Aerith looked at the two men brooding on opposite sides of the room in Merlin's house worriedly. It was obvious that something had happened that had tested their relationship, for it looked like it was deteriorating in front of her for the last two weeks, she didn't know what had happened though. But it seemed Leon couldn't be on his own without looking like someone was going to jump him every time he turned a corner and could only relax if Cloud was there, which she guessed was a good sign, at least they didn't hate each other. She heard a growl behind her as Yuffie stomped forwards and grabbed Cloud's wrist, dragging him out the door.

Aerith walked cautiously over to Leon, putting a hand gently on the taller male's shoulder, but pulling back as if she'd been burned as Leon flinched.

"Leon what happened?" the gunblader sighed and shook his head, looking like he was about to cry. He had been doing that a lot lately, in secret of course so nobody could see him, but they knew what he was doing, they just wanted to know why.

Leon began to walk towards the door.

"I'm going back to Ansem's computer. Don't follow me" he said, before opening and shutting the door. The pink clad woman just stared after him before sighing.

--IAMALINE--

Cloud grunted as he was shoved against a wall in the bailey by a particularly pissed looking Yuffie.

"What happened? And I swear to all that is holy if you two had a fight and broke up I'm going to be miffed!" Cloud released a breath and looked at the floor.

"It's not that" the blonde stated numbly before covering his face with leather clad hands. "I don't know what to do" the ninja's features and her grip on Cloud's shoulders slackened until she was rubbing them soothingly.

"What happened? I'm going to go out on a whim here and say Sephiroth is a huge factor in the problem." Cloud's hands dropped from his face a moment to stare at the teen, how had she known? She always acted so clueless. Yuffie let a gentle smile flit across her face. "I'm not just a pretty face you know. Now come on. Spill" Cloud's tenseness started to ease as he sighed heavily, uptight muscles relaxing slightly.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you" Yuffie just snorted.

"As if Leon is going to tell us what's wrong with him. Please Cloud, for Leon's welfare!" Cloud was getting the notion Yuffie had been hanging around Aerith a bit long and she was changing for the better, knowing when to calm down and using her childish hype to cheer the people around her up even if she was upset herself. But nobody wanted her to change too much; they didn't know what they would do without their committee retard. Cloud was about to say something when Leon entered the bailey, marching straight past the two as if they weren't there. Yuffie and Cloud watched the brunette descend the stairs and walk briskly towards the postern. Yuffie's face screwed up and she stamped her foot in anger.

"Follow him Cloud. Fix things, please. We miss the happy if not only slightly emo Leon." Cloud nodded and started his trek after the brunette. Yuffie sighed and made her way back to Merlin's house. Once there she saw Aerith sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders. "We'll make him happy again Aerith. We managed once why can't we manage twice?" The brunette sighed and nodded, leaning into the teen's comforting embrace.

--IAMALINE--

Leon banged his fist on the keyboard of the computer he was currently facing before rubbing his scar in frustration. He couldn't concentrate anymore, his experience with Sephiroth just kept playing over in his head and all he wanted to do was hide away and never come back out. What was worse was Cloud had been acting distant, it hurt too much. Leaning on his elbows he ran a hand through his shaggy brown locks he felt moisture begin to blur his vision. He began rubbing furiously at them, cursing how weak he felt at the moment. He almost fell out of his chair when he heard a faint knock on the doorframe to the room. Turning his head he visibly relaxed when he saw that it was just Cloud. The blonde walked over slowly as Leon stood up to face him, he frowned when the younger looked almost like he was going to cry and he gasped as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Leon!" The brunette, now confused, brought his hands up to rest around the blonde's waist. "I should have been able to protect you, I should have run, I should have… done something!" Ah… Leon now understood what this was all about. He inwardly and maybe a bit selfishly sighed in relief, at least the blonde wasn't distant because he was repulsed about what happened, that had been the main reason why the brunette felt down. Leon smiled gently as he hugged the blonde tighter.

"It's not your fault, don't you dare start blaming yourself" Cloud quickly pulled back to place a kiss on the older man's lips.

"You don't know how horrible I felt when I saw you, I couldn't move straight away, it-" he was hushed by another kiss, now surprised to see a smiling Leon.

"It wasn't your fault; he said he wanted to break me. I don't think he quite managed." Cloud managed a sigh of relief before he was pulled into a deep kiss. "Heal me" was whispered in his ear and he groaned gently pushed Leon back against a wall, devouring his lips hungrily, but gently at the same time.

Cloud thought it was a bit early for this type of thing to be happening after such a traumatic experience, but he understood the feeling of wanting to exorcise an inner demon, probably better than anyone. Leon wanted rid of the darkness that had come with the abuse he had suffered and this was probably the fastest and most effective way of achieving that. Pushing his hands gently underneath the fabric of Leon's shirt, he gently rubbed the older man's sides. Leon moaned into the blonde's mouth before starting to suck on his tongue, wringing small whimpers from the swordsman. Cloud thrust their bodies together tighter and moved his hands down to grip the brunette's ass. Leon groaned as he started to unbuckle Cloud's shoulder guard and battle skirt.

Cloud grinned into their kiss and started undoing the multitude of belts covering Leon's hips, they had increased since that day. Once clothing had been removed Cloud lay Leon on his back on the floor of the room and straddled his hips. He brought Leon's fingers up to his mouth.

Leon jerked when he felt Cloud pull three of his fingers into the warm wetness of the blonde's mouth. He groaned in lust hazy confusion.

Kneeling up Cloud brought Leon's fingers down to his own entrance.

"Cloud… what-?" he cut Leon off by putting a finger to the brunette's lips, shushing him gently before going back to the task at hand.

Cloud groaned as he felt Leon's index and middle finger press into him, he slowly lowered himself to meet the knuckles. It had been a while since he had been the receiver and he had to stop for a few seconds to adjust.

Leon had to bite back a moan at how tight Cloud was. After a while of searching the blonde released a wanton groan and pushed down onto his hand, Leon smiled and eased his ring finger into Cloud's passage before rubbing at the spot that the smaller man, had he been on his back, would have been writhing.

Clenching his teeth, Cloud reluctantly took hold of Leon's wrist and pulled the fingers out of him. He then put his hands on the brunette's chest and sunk down quickly on Leon's arousal. Cloud hissed as he was stretched again and Leon released a startled cry while his hands flew to grip Cloud's hips. The brunette had always been the receiver in past relationships. He groaned lowly as Cloud lifted himself up and snapped back down again; Leon's hips met him half way and Cloud howled in delight as his prostate was struck hard.

Eventually it wasn't enough for either of them, Cloud couldn't move quite fast enough in the current position, so Leon leaned up and flipped their positions quickly but fluently and without pulling out of the blonde. Cloud cried out as the new position enabled his lover to get deeper inside him. The gunblader's thrusts sped up as Cloud brought him down for a hot, passionate kiss and wrapped his legs around Leon's waist, rocking against him.

Losing his breath, Leon pulled out of the kiss and leaned back up before moving a hand between them to help Cloud's way to release. The blonde's hands scratched at the floor from the double stimulation, he was so close.

With a groan Leon leaned down and latched onto Cloud's neck as he released inside the blonde. Cloud almost screamed as the pain mixed with the pleasure and he arched up to his lover as his orgasm overtook him.

Laying there panting, Cloud wrapped his arms around the brunette on top of him, who was licking and kissing at his neck softly.

"I love you" he whispered. Leon leaned up and looked at him, shocked. Then smiled and leaned back down, kissing the blonde. It wasn't just an 'I love you too' it was something more.

--IAMALINE—

Well… that was possibly the WORST ending I could have come up with for this chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything else. Sorry! DX


	10. Chapter 10

Blue-Chan: well… I guess we're nearing the end of this story now… there's only two more chapters after this! I may do an epilogue as well, depending on whether I can think one up.

Once again thankyou to **Tina senpai **for yet another review!!

Disclaimer: I owneth not what Squeenix owns… Please do not sue the penniless fangirl who authored this piece of writing!

Warnings: Attempted Humour, Sap in major doses, mild Yuffie bashing (though I have grown an attachment to the annoying little pest throughout the writing of this story. Look what it did to me!), a really shite attempt at violence, angst

--

Leon and Cloud were now dressed and Leon was sitting in front of the computer with Cloud sitting beside him, idly messing with the bandaging on his Buster sword. They were both silent, but they both understood that there was no need for words because they both knew what the other was thinking just by looking at them. Every now and then they would share chaste kisses and small murmurs of affection but that was all they really needed at that moment in time. They looked towards the closed door when they heard footsteps and voices.

"Yuffie you might not want to go in there. They might be, you know, doing something" they heard Aerith whisper. Leon looked at the blonde beside him smirking slightly, Cloud looked at him strangely for a second before catching on and grinning back. Leon then released an impassioned howl of Cloud's name and his lover replied with a husky growl of the brunette's. They could hardly contain their laughter as they heard a little high pitched squeal and fast footsteps towards the room they were in. The door slammed open and there was a flash, Cloud and Leon winced at the sudden onslaught of light but were still snickering. Yuffie brought the camera down and saw that nothing was happening.

The raven haired teen looked like she was about to explode before huffing and throwing the camera at the two men before storming out. Cloud caught the oncoming electronic as Aerith was walking in cautiously; relief filled her as she saw that the two men were not at it on the computer keyboard.

"Very funny you two" she said smiling.

"It was!" Cloud said as he tried to contain his laughter, desperately failing. "Did you see her face?" Aerith rolled her eyes.

"You really are cruel to her sometimes you know that?" Leon waved a hand dismissively.

"She gets over it, she always does" Aerith looked at him sceptically and he sighed. "Fine, I'll go look for her" he stood up and sprinted after the ninja. The brunette healer chuckled lightly before turning her gaze onto Cloud, both of them becoming completely serious.

"He's waiting for me" Cloud said flatly, looking off to the side. Aerith nodded and walked over to her blonde friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded. "Now are you completely sure?" the blonde smiled and nodded again, thinking of when Leon and he had finally admitted their love for each other out loud and a faint golden glow formed around his body. Aerith's eyes widened slightly before smiling and nodding once. "You're ready."

They heard giggling and two sets of prompt footsteps before Leon came walking briskly into the room, Yuffie following behind and giggling almost uncontrollably. The gunblade wielder grabbed Cloud by his shirt and pulled him up before crashing their lips together roughly. Cloud moaned softly in surprise but quickly put his arms around his lover, kissing him back with as much ferocity. Pulling back both men were panting slightly.

"What was that for?" Cloud asked, still in a slight daze. Leon smiled and tilted his head quickly indicating to the teen that was standing nearby. The blonde looked at Yuffie who was waving the camera at them and bouncing lightly on her heals, a Cheshire cat grin spread across her features. Cloud frowned and looked at Leon, still clearly confused.

"She said she would only be our friend again if I let her have one picture of us kissing." Cloud rolled his eyes while Aerith was heard laughing softly behind them before walking towards the exit.

"Well we have to go now, come on Yuffie. See you later!" she waved and grabbed Yuffie's wrist, dragging the ninja with her.

"Bye Cloud! And thanks for the picture Leon! I'll cherish it forever and always!" Leon shook his head but leaned in to kiss Cloud once they were alone. They shared a calm, open mouthed kiss as they embraced each other, slowly making their way to lean against the wall. Cloud was the first to pull back once he felt the wall hit his back, moving his arms to rest on Leon's shoulders as he stroked brunette locks lovingly. Said brunette's eyes looked glazed as he gazed at his lover.

"You have to go don't you?" Leon asked sullenly as he rubbed the blonde's sides gently. Cloud now understood the look in his lover's eyes and sighed.

"Yeah" he replied, pulling Leon into a loving hold. "But I have your light to help me, I'm sure to be able to defeat him now." Leon smiled.

"Wow, Cloud Strife being optimistic, call Aerith" he joked softly before planting a gently kiss on the blonde's neck. "If you die I will kill you. Got that?" Cloud laughed and pulled Leon into a deep kiss, holding the brunette tightly against him.

--BEWARE—VIOLENCE--AHEAD--

Cloud looked at the ground nervously as he entered the dark depths; he stopped for a moment, second guessing whether he really was ready for this. He promptly smacked himself mentally; of course he was ready for this. He had to be! For the sake of everyone in Hollow Bastion Sephiroth had to be gotten rid of. He squashed all other negative thoughts to the back of his head and drained all emotion from his features before taking the last few steps to face his arch nemesis.

Sephiroth turned with a sly smile as he heard Cloud's footsteps approaching. He walked confidently over to the blonde and drew Masamune, pointing the tip at Cloud's face. Cloud withdrew his own sword from his back and held it in front of him.

"Come to make a fool out of yourself again Cloud?" the dark angel asked spitefully. The blonde snarled and leapt forward, swinging his Buster at the silver haired man's wing, but Sephiroth was slightly faster, jumping just in time to only have a few feathers clipped off before landing gracefully behind the younger and kicking him hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground. He stepped over to Cloud and shoved Masamune through the blonde's arm, smiling at the wince Cloud made. "Still touchy about me touching your lover?" Cloud bared his teeth and thrust Buster sword towards Sephiroth with his unpinned arm. He again dodged the unexpected move and ripped his own sword from Cloud's arm, picking him up and flying up until they were nearly at the top of a cliff before thrusting his blade through Cloud's chest and into the rock behind him and shivered sadistically at the scream that followed.

He leaned forward, pushing the blade deeper, inch by inch very slowly, loving the whimpers Cloud was making. When the hilt of the sword was resting against Cloud's chest he backed up, admiring his handy work. He could leave the blonde here to die slowly; his friends would never be able to get him down from here, but a little more taunting sounded much more inviting. He leaned in again and licked at Cloud's lips where a steady flow of blood was pouring from; the blonde turned his head away and choked, spitting the red life fluid onto the floor far below them. He grabbed at Cloud's chin and crushed his lips against the blonde's, licking at the blood on his tongue before pulling back to whisper into his ear.

"He was so responsive… Leon is it?" Cloud clenched his eyes shut, rage filling him. How dare he speak about Leon that way? He then stopped, he'd have to calm down in order for Leon's light to do anything.

He remembered their first kiss, the way Leon smiles when he catches him off guard with a kiss, the pure happiness in the brunette's gaze when he admitted he loved him.

The gold glow enveloped Cloud's body again, but this time much brighter. Sephiroth frowned in confusion and pulled back a little to see what Cloud was doing. He gasped when a gloved hand closed around his throat and squeezed hard, completely cutting off his air supply. He choked as Cloud glared at him, a slight smirk tugging at the blonde's lips. Emerald eyes widened as Cloud's grip became even tighter and he could feel his trachea being crushed. His own hands came up to try and pry the blonde's fingers off him and was very surprised and dismayed to find that he couldn't, the blonde, somehow, was far stronger than him. What was going on? Where was this new power coming from? He saw the edges of his vision go black as he stared into the blonde's eyes.

"Don't you dare speak of Leon in that way!" Cloud gritted out. "What you did to him was unforgivable" then the blonde's grip became impossibly tighter and he could feel the vertebrae in his neck cracking and breaking.

Sephiroth used what little life he had left to scoff at the blonde before the glow in his eyes dimmed and he went limp in Cloud's grip.

The gold glow disappeared and Sephiroth's body disintegrated in his grip. What Cloud didn't anticipate was that wherever Sephiroth went, Masamune went too, so the only thing holding him up from the at least 50 foot drop disappeared with its wielder and he fell to the ground, greeting the stone with a harsh crack.

--IAMALINEYESIAM--

Leon felt an enormous wave of anxiety wash over him. He straightened from his place in front of the computer in Merlin's house and turned towards the door, frowning. Had something happened to Cloud? Aerith looked up at the brunette's movement and her eyes widened; she stood up and walked briskly to the door Leon was staring at.

"Leon, we have to get to Cloud" she stated sternly and opened the door walking out of it before breaking into a run. Leon felt dread fill him as he launched himself out the door after Aerith.

Upon arriving at the dark depths Leon made a panicked cry and ran over, kneeling beside his lover, he pulled the unconscious blonde onto his lap and hugged him close, stroking his face and telling him desperately to wake up. Aerith kneeled beside them, casting several cures on the blonde trying to heal the large hole in his chest. When it only closed a little she started to panic, she was running out of power and he would certainly die if they tried to move him without at least closing the wound. Leon's cries were setting the brunette healer on edge, feeling tears filling her own emerald eyes as she looked at the couple. Tears were now streaming down Leon's tanned features as he buried his head in Cloud's blood soaked hair. Begging him over and over to wake up and be alright, this got the better of Aerith and she broke down as well, hugging onto Leon's shoulders as they both cried over the blonde.

--IAMALINE--

Blue-Chan: O_O… I am probably the most horrible person in the history of the world… -cries-

I actually did cry when writing that last bit . I was listening to sad music trying to get the right feel for the situation.

**EDIT: I've corrected spelling and grammar mistakes and have rewritten the terrible fight scene, hope its better now. **


	11. Chapter 11

Blue-Chan: omg… 4 updates in one week! I actually wrote the whole of this by hand before typing it up. My sister likes to steal my laptop, so I had to get out a pad and pen to get this chapter done.

Thankyou to **Tina senpai **and **Taryn Eithne** for your reviews!

Warnings: angst, alcohol abuse, yaoi,

--RECAP--

Tears were now streaming down Leon's tanned features as he buried his head in Cloud's blood soaked hair. Begging him over and over to wake up and be alright, this got the better of Aerith and she broke down as well, hugging onto Leon's shoulders as they both cried over the blonde.

--TWOMONTHSLATER--

Leon stepped back to admire his work. He had just finished fixing the Bailey, therefore marking the completion of Radiant Garden. He smiled quickly before the look slipped from his face. Cloud still hadn't woken up from after his battle with Sephiroth. They had managed to call Yuffie to bring a large amount of mega ethers, and after 27 casts of Curaga, all Cloud's wounds had been closed and healed, leaving Aerith quite weak and in need of rest. They had then moved the blonde to his house and Leon was beside his bed 24/7 for the first two weeks, waiting for some kind of sign that his lover would wake up soon. Aerith and Yuffie had become very worried with the brunette's lack of sleep and promptly attacked him with a sleeping spell and took him downstairs, while they took shifts watching Cloud.

Leon entered Cloud's house, seeing Yuffie sleeping on the sofa, she had obviously taken the night shift this week. Aerith walked down the stairs and looked at Leon sadly.

"I have some bad news" the brunette's eyes widened and panic spread through him at the healer's soft words. "He's not dead, but there is a big possibility that he won't wake up from his coma. He took a hard blow to the head in his fall." Her eyes had filled with tears and her voice cracked through her explanation. Leon's eyes were now downcast and he made his way up the stairs to the blonde's room as Aerith went to sit next to Yuffie and tell her the news. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in, just seeing the blonde in his unresponsive state brought a blur to the gunblader's vision. He walked over and sat down in the chair that had now taken a place right beside Cloud's bed and took the blonde's hand in his. He gripped it tightly as the tears started pouring. Burying his face in the bedding, cries racked his entire body, his grip on the pale hand never loosening.

--IAMALINE--

Aerith do you know where Leon is?" Yuffie asked hysterically. The pink clad healer shook her head no and Yuffie sat down pulling her hair in frustration. "I can't find him anywhere. And I've checked EVERYWHERE!" she threw her hands up for emphasis. There was a knock at the door and Aerith stood up to open it, smiling gently when she saw Sora on the other side.

"Hey Aerith, I went to Merlin's but he said everyone was here. I heard what happened" he looked at the floor for a while and Aerith hugged him as a few tears escaped. She then brought him inside so she could shut the door.

"Sora, have you bye any chance seen Leon anywhere?

--ACOUPLEOFDAYSEARLIER--

Sora followed 'Captain' Jack Sparrow into a bar in Port Royal. Apparently, since the heartless, nobody and medallion problems were abolished, it was time to 'celebrate'. AKA drink until you can't tell the difference between a duck and a toilet.

"Sora" Donald asked, pulling at the teen's trouser leg. "Isn't that Leon?" the spiky brunette looked over to where Donald was pointing and sure enough, Leon was sitting in the corner, looking like he'd seen better days. He had lost weight and his eyes looked empty, lacking that usual confident glint that he had always seen in them.

"Excuse me! No dogs!" Sora's head snapped to where the bartender was pointing at Goofy. He and Sora snickered as Goofy's eyes narrowed before walking out of the bar. "Or ducks!" Donald's face fell and he looked like he was going to kill the man behind the counter. Or eat him alive. One of the two, before stomping out muttering. Sora then cautiously approached Leon's table and sat next to the brunette.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Leon jumped as if he hadn't known the teen was there, then sighed.

"It doesn't matter" he murmured, taking another swig of his obviously completely alcoholic drink.

"Well it obviously does." Sora gestured at the drink before rubbing Leon's arm comfortingly. "Don't block me out Leon, please talk to me." The older brunette sighed.

"It's Cloud. He's in a coma" Sora's eyes widened and he absently shook his head in disbelief.

"Wha- How?"

"After he defeated Sephiroth. He was obviously pinned quite high by Masamune and after Sephiroth disappeared he fell and hit the ground. The damage to his head and the blood loss made him weak and he hasn't woken up yet. Aerith says he might never wake up." Sora looked shocked but shook it off.

"Not to sound cold or anything. But what's with the drinking? He was only a sparring partner wasn't he?" Leon shook his head. "Friend?" Leon's head shook again. Realisation dawned on Sora and he looked at the table, rubbing the wood feeling like an arse. "Oh. Leon I'm so sorry" Leon only shook his head again.

"Don't worry about it. You'd best get out of here before Jack finds out you've gone and tries to shove rum down your throat. And if you go to Radiant Garden be sure to tell Aerith and Yuffie I'm alright, I kind of left without warning." Sora nodded and stood up.

"Take care Leon" he said quietly and walked off. Leon snorted and finished his drink, calling to the bartender for another. The man went about it quickly not wanting to tell the brunette he had enough for fear of getting his gunblade to the throat again.

--IAMALINE--

"Uh yeah, he told me to tell you he was alright and sorry for not telling you he was leaving." Yuffie and Aerith relaxed slightly. Yuffie then jumped up and shook Sora.

"Where is he?" The teen looked uncertain for a second like he didn't think it was a good idea to tell them. They really didn't need any more stress. But Leon was his friend and needed help.

"He's in Port Royal" Yuffie scowled and a snarl came from her throat.

"He's drinking isn't he?" Sora nodded, slightly scared from the usually bubbly Yuffie's sign of aggressiveness.

"Yeah, excessively." The spiky brunette then yelped as he was grabbed by the arm.

"You're taking me to Port Royal. Right now" Sora looked behind him to yell at whoever was crushing his arm but upon seeing the assailant his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Cloud!?"

--

Blue-Chan: whey! Cliffy! Lolz, well I couldn't just keep Cloud asleep while Leon was slowly killing his liver! Overprotective Blondie must save his lion!

next chapter is the last. -sniffle-


	12. Chapter 12

Blue-Chan: heya everyone. This chapter marks the end of Light. –sniffle- I'm missing it already and I've only just finished it!

This has taken up most of my time over the past few months. And I thank all of you who have taken time out of your day to read this.

Thanks so much to **deathknight9008, Mysticerzengel, Silent Solace, Toothpaste Addict, Only Katsu, Priestess Kitty Neko, Lt. Shigure Ascirus Haven, Aozora. NejiSasu, Raiveen, Taryn Eithne, Tina senpai **and** PlayfulSylph** for all your lovely reviews! And those who have stuck with me since chapter one, you may not have reviewed but I still love you! Thankyou so much for reading my story!

Warnings: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Sap, Yaoi, Sex

--RECAP--

"You're taking me to Port Royal. Right now" Sora looked behind him to yell at whoever was crushing his arm but upon seeing the assailant his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Cloud!?"

--

"Cloud! What on earth are you doing out of bed? You've only just woken up!" Aerith almost shrieked. Cloud regarded her coolly.

"I overheard Sora saying Leon's slowly drowning himself in alcohol. That's more important than me staying in bed for a couple of hours when I'm already fully healed.

"But… the mental strain! You've been asleep for over two months!"

"It doesn't matter. Leon's more important." The brunette sighed when she realised that there would be no reasoning with the blonde.

"Be careful then" Cloud nodded and let go of Sora's arm. Said teen rubbed the abused area and glared at Cloud before following the blonde through the door.

--IAMALINE—

"Where's this bar then?" Cloud asked as he stumbled off the Gummi Ship. He'd always hated the machines and got terrible motion sickness. He shook his head to rid himself of the temporary nausea and followed Sora to a shabby bar just off of the port.

Upon entering the building, Sora sighed. Leon was in the exact same place he was the last time he saw him. He was nursing a large glass of some alcoholic liquid and had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept at all since he had arrived. He bounded over to the bartender.

"How many has that guy in the corner had?" he asked in a hushed tone. The man just shrugged.

"Lost count after the first day. He hasn't moved from that corner for the last three days." Sora scowled.

"Why didn't you kick him out?"

"You think I didn't try? He put that big sword at my throat and just told me to get another drink for him. I'm sorry but I have my own wife and kids to think about thanks." He then walked away as a drunken slur for his attention met his ears.

Sora walked back over to Cloud and shook his head. They then heard a loud thud and their heads snapped towards Leon's table where the brunette's head had just hit the wood. Cloud's eyes widened and he rushed over to his lover's side, Sora cautiously following him.

"Looks like he's just passed out" the spiky teen said. Cloud sighed in relief and nodded, carefully picking the brunette up and putting him over his shoulder. Sora ran back to the bartender. "How much?" he asked, pulling out a bag of munny. The man just shook his head and motioned after the blonde who was exiting the bar.

"Just make sure he's alright" Sora smiled, nodded and thanked him before following Cloud.

--IAMALINE--

Leon awoke to a piercing headache. No joke. It felt like someone was trying to dig his eyes out with a rusty spoon. And his stomach was not agreeing with him in the slightest.

Rolling over he retched over the side of the bed, someone was quick enough to catch the contents of his stomach in a bucket though. Once done he flopped back onto his back and sighed.

"You know? I should dump the contents of this bucket over your head for worrying me that much. Don't ever do that again." Leon's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice.

"Cloud?" said blonde rolled his eyes.

"That's the second time I've had that today"

"But… Aerith said you wouldn't wake up" Cloud shook his head.

"Aerith isn't always right Leon. She'd probably chase me around the house with a spatula for saying it. But it's the truth." Leon smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. Cloud smiled back and walked out of the room with the bucket. Leon rubbed his aching temples; this was one hangover from hell. The door suddenly slammed open and in burst a certain teenaged ninja.

"Right you. If you try anything like that again I'll have Cid shove his spear so far up your ass you'll be coughing it up" Yuffie stated as she clung to the gunblader. Leon groaned as his head throbbed more.

"Payback's a bitch Leonhart. Remember that the next time you send her after me" Leon scowled, he could practically hear Cloud smirking. The blonde dismissed Yuffie telling her that her job was done. She grinned and waved before bouncing out of the room. Cloud handed his lover a glass of water and two painkillers. Leon nodded his thanks and swallowed the pills before downing the rest of the water. Cloud then took the glass, setting it on the bedside table and looked at Leon.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, eying the brunette intently. The gunblader sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact I was told someone I loved had left me. Again" Cloud's features softened and he embraced his lover tightly.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, burying his head in brunette hair. Leon's eyes filled with tears as he hugged the blonde back.

"It doesn't matter. You're alright now." He muttered, Cloud shook his head.

"But you almost weren't! You would have died of liver poisoning if Aerith and Merlin didn't empty the alcohol from your system!" Leon looked away and Cloud clung to him again. "Just promise me you won't ever pull anything like that again, please, I don't know what I'd do if you were to die" Leon clutched Cloud tighter and kissed his neck softly.

"I promise. If you promise not to leave me" Cloud chuckled.

"Never" he leaned up and caught the brunette's lips in a deep kiss. Gradually it became more heated, both their tongues lashing out to tangle with each other. Cloud shifted so he was straddling the brunette, never breaking their passionate meeting of mouths.

"Leon. Are you. Sure you want to. Do this?" Cloud asked between kisses. "You might still be a bit weak" Leon groaned.

"Don't care" the blonde grinned and caught the brunette's lips again, grinding his hips firmly against Leon's. The brunette broke the kiss, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. Cloud grinned and nipped at Leon's neck before sucking. Leon panted as he tugged on Cloud's zipper, glad that the blonde wasn't wearing his shoulder guard and battle skirt. He pushed the shirt off Cloud's shoulders as his lover pulled back from his neck.

Cloud sat back and admired the angry bruise forming on the brunette's neck, lightly running his fingers over the mark before pressing another kiss to Leon's lips. He gasped as their positions suddenly switched, Leon now sitting between his slightly parted thighs and still kissing him. The blonde moaned and moved his arms to settle around the gunblade wielders shoulders as Leon moved his lips down Cloud's jaw and down his throat to nip along his collarbone, gyrating his hips slowly against the blonde's. Cloud groaned and moved his hands down to the pair of sweat pants the brunette was wearing, pushing them down over his hips. Leon smirked as he kicked the material off, leaning up he started to undo Cloud's pants pulling them off muscular legs and chucking them haphazardly to the floor.

Cloud wrapped his legs around Leon's waist, bringing their hips flush together and gasping at the sudden jolt of pleasure the move gave them. Leon started to rock his pelvis gently against his lover's, revelling in the sounds Cloud made at the action. Leaning down to suck on his lover's throat, he moved his fingers down to rub at the blonde's entrance before pressing one digit inside. Cloud gasped at the pain and pleasure of the dry intrusion, clinging to Leon tightly he started rocking back against the now thrusting finger.

Once a second finger made its way in to join the first, the tips just brushed against Cloud's prostate. The blonde threw his head back, clutched the bed sheets in a white-knuckled grip and cried out, thrusting his hips back onto the digits hoping to get them deeper inside him and give him that sensation again. Leon smiled and started to thrust his fingers in as far as they would go, rubbing against the spot that had Cloud writhing beneath him.

Leon pulled his fingers out of Cloud, smiling at the groan of protest the blonde gave. After pressing a light kiss to his stomach, Leon licked his hand before rubbing the moisture over his erection. He was hoping to make it just that little bit less painful for Cloud because, unfortunately, they had no lube at their disposal at this current time. He leaned over his lover, positioning himself against the younger man's entrance and pushed in to the hilt in one thrust. Cloud's back arched and he gasped as Leon found his prostate straight away. Leon smirked and pulled out before thrusting back in again harder, striking that spot again firmly.

"Leo- Leoooon!" Cloud groaned, rocking back against the brunette's powerful thrusts. The brunette grabbed Cloud's waist, dragging him up to lean against him as he pounded up and into the blonde. Cloud cried out loudly and clung to Leon's shoulders as he rode the brunette, his arousal getting friction between both of their moving bodies. "I cant- I'm gonna-" Cloud arched against Leon with a scream of the brunette's name as his seed splashed between them. Leon soon followed, with a groan of Cloud's name. They both collapsed into the sheets, panting. Leon was on top of Cloud and still inside him, pressing kisses along the blonde's neck, jaw and shoulders. Cloud gaped as he felt Leon hardening inside him again. Leon smirked.

"Looks like we have over two months to catch up on"

--

Blue-Chan: -smacks self over and over- I really should have been able to think of a better ending for this. Sorry but this is all I can come up with at this current moment in time. I'm gonna really miss this story, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, coz I really did love writing this. –hugs story- bye bye. And bye to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I love you all!

----

Light

Started: 5th October 2008

Completed: 13th March 2009

Edited: 5th April 2010


End file.
